Ni que fuera la primera vez
by Higary
Summary: Hay situaciones que sin importar cuantas veces las vivas, no puedes evitar sentirte nervioso cuando ocurren. Sasunaru! y SaiGaara Mpreg!


RESUMEN:

Hay situaciones que sin importar cuantas veces las vivas, no puedes evitar sentirte nervioso cuando ocurren. Sasunaru!! (y SaiGaara) Mpreg!!

Holi hola, gente bonita!! El día de hoy les traigo un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrió en un momento de estrés nñ Es muy corto y sencillo, pero espero que les guste. Ya saben, se esperan reviews con críticas, felicitaciones, quejas, saludos, pedradas, flores, jitomatazos y demás XD Ahora sí, ¡¡a leer!!

NI QUE FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ

Hospital de Konoha. Allí se encontraban Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya viendo caminar de un lado a otro a cierto hombre muy apuesto de cabello azabache y ojos negros.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, Sasuke –le dijo el sannin

-¿Tranquilizarme? –lo miró con enojo- ¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?! ¡¡Te recuerdo que es mi esposo el que está dentro de esa sala de operaciones!! ¡¡Y es porque va a tener a nuestro bebé!!

-Sasuke –lo llamó Iruka-, estamos en un hospital, no grites.

-Además estás muy nervioso –añadió Kakashi-. Ni que fuera la primera vez que estás en el hospital y que vas a ser padre.

Señaló el pasillo por el que venían caminando un niño de 9 años de cabello azabache y ojos azules, a su lado iba otro pequeño como de 5 años de cabello negro con matices rubios y ojos azules, y en brazos del mayor venía un niño más, éste de cabello rubio y ojos azules idéntico a su "Oto-chan", de aproximadamente 3 años.

-Es cierto –apoyó el peliblanco, riendo-. Si tú y Naruto no han perdido el tiempo para restaurar sus clanes.

-Bueno –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-, pero es que será la primera niña que tendremos.

-Me imagino que todos van a ser muy sobreprotectores con ella, igual que lo son con Naru.

-¡Oto-san! –corrió hacia Sasuke el niño mediano- Shizui nii-san nos compró un jugo a mí y a Minato-chan.

-No causaron problemas a Shizui, ¿verdad, Fugaku?

-Nop, Oto-san.

-¿Oto-chan todavía está en operación? –preguntó su hijo mayor, tan serio como Sasuke, pero igual de amable que Naruto

-Ya no deben tardar.

-¡Hola, Minato-chan! –Kakashi jugaba con el más pequeño, porque aunque no lo decía en voz alta, él era su favorito ya que era idéntico a Naruto, y por ende a su abuelo Minato.

-Buuuaaaaa

Todos voltearon a la puerta al escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Ya nació! –exclamó Iruka, feliz

Esperaron a que la puerta se abriera y por ella salieron unas agotadas Shizune y Tsunade, ella con un bultito entre sus brazos.

-Felicidades, es una preciosa niña.

Inmediatamente el padre de la bebé se acercó para cargarla. Tenía cabello azabache con matices rubios iguales a los de Fugaku, y unos preciosos ojos azules que afortunadamente todos sus hermanos habían heredado.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán, Sasuke? –preguntó Jiraiya con interés

-Miku. Como será nuestra única hija, Naruto combinó los nombres de nuestras madres: "Mi" por Mikoto, "Ku" por Kushina.

-Un perfecto nombre –sonrió la rubia-. Sasuke, puedes pasar a ver a Naruto, pero aún está dormido. No debe tardar en despertar.

El Uchiha mayor asintió, dejó a la bebé en brazos de su "abuelo Iruka" y entró a ver a su rubio esposo. Se acercó hasta la cama y se agachó para besarle la frente.

-Mmm –poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y luego sonrió-... Hola, Sasuke...

-Hola, Naru –le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Cómo está Miku-chan?

-Nació muy saludable, no por nada lleva nuestra sangre. En este momento sus "abuelos" se están peleando por ver quién la carga.

-Jejeje, y los niños seguro harán igual.

Una semana después, todos sus amigos se reunieron en la mansión para darle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Desde Suna, Gaara y Sai habían llegado con su familia para conocer a la pequeña.

-Kankurou le mandó una muñeca –dijo el pelirrojo dándole una caja a su amigo rubio-. No vino porque lo dejé a cargo de la aldea.

-Te aprovechas de tu posición de Kazekage, Gaara nn

-Y tú de la de Hokage, Naruto.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sasuke cargando a Miku, y a su lado estaba Sai con un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos negros y aparentes 3 años.

-Oto-chan –llamó a Gaara una linda pelinegra ojiverde de 7 años-, creo que Oto-san está provocando de nuevo a tío Sasu.

-Déjalos, Saara-chan –sonreía su "tío" Naru-. Así se demuestran su aprecio mutuo.

-¡Nunca, pintor de cuarta! -gritaba Sasuke con enojo

-¿Por qué no, Uchiha-bastardo? Miku-chan hará una excelente pareja con mi pequeño Kai –decía acercando al niño-. Deberíamos de comprometerlos de una vez –Sai tenía estrellitas en los ojos

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Y qué tal con Minato-chan? Tienen la misma edad y se llevan muy bien –Sai estaba ahora con corazones en los ojos

-¡Menos! ¡Minato es igual de torpe que Naruto! ¡Quién sabe que perversiones le haría tu hijo!

-¡Oye, no soy torpe! –gritó su esposo

-¡No hables así de Kai, Uchiha! –gritó también el Sabaku

Los demás suspiraron. Aquello ya era normal entre esas dos familias.

_**FIN**_

_**THE END**_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
